


found family

by angstyauthor (wedontwritelemons)



Series: Janis & Damian fics [7]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: I just love them, No Plot, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Writing practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedontwritelemons/pseuds/angstyauthor
Summary: I never understood found family when I was little.I didn't think I'd ever understand.Until one day I did.
Relationships: Damian Hubbard & Janis Sarkisian
Series: Janis & Damian fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779616
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	found family

**Author's Note:**

> I said I was gonna update my fics daily but then a tropical storm hit and I am without power soooo send in prompts for short one shots I can write offline!

I never understood  _ found family _ when I was little. Mom would say "Janis, when you meet them, you'll know." But that wasn't an explanation. That didn't help answer my question. Just made me more confused.

Mom had hers. A lady who wasn't my aunt by blood. It didn't make her any less of my aunt. Any less of my godmother. It didn't lessen the impact she put on my life. But-

She wasn't  _ my _ found family. I didn't  _ find  _ her. She's been here as long as I can remember.

Was  _ lost family _ a thing too?

It felt that way when my dad left. 

Like, I lost him. But I could pretend he was dead. He was to me at least. There were no calls home to check in, there were no cards during my birthday, there was no longer his silver Honda in the driveway.

I lost him.

He moved on. He continued to grow. 

It felt that way when Regina left too. But I couldn't pretend Regina was dead. I saw her everyday. She made my life miserable  _ everyday _ .

Still. 

She moved on. She continued to grow.

I never understood found family for the longest time.

I thought I never would.

I glance out the train window. It's late, and I'm on my way home after spending a couple weeks with my aunt. Mom's been working overtime and just needed time alone with the house to herself. 

Never mind that I'm 18 and can go wherever I wanted for a quick get away. 

I didn't mind though.

I love spending time with my aunt.

Besides, quick get aways cost money.

Rain trickled across the train window, the droplets almost racing each other. 

I trail one with my finger until it's out of sight.

It was late out and the only light came from the softly illuminated overheads and the street posts we pasted steadily. 

Over the years, I came to accept my aunt as found family. It just wasn't the same though. Mom found her when they were both in bad places, not me.

My aunt has always been there for me. There was never a period of time  _ without _ her. You can't find something you never lost, right?

Still, I would rather that over lost family.

The train slowed to a stop at my station. I scooped up my bag, stepping into the isle as the door opened. 

The rain was no more then a trickle as I walked. 

The parking lot was glowing orange under the street lights. There was a light fog on the ground, the clouds swirling as I walked.

Maybe found family had no solid meaning. 

Maybe that's why Mom wouldn't give me a straight answer.

But she was right. 

When I met them, I knew. It took a while, but I figured it out.

I walk over to the familiar pick up truck, grinning as an even more familiar person exits the vehicle. 

"Y'know. Two weeks is a long time, Jan."

I let my bag fall to my feet, the fog rising around it. "Missed you too, Damian."

He pulls me into a tight hug. "Next time it's my house for two weeks."

"I already do your house two weeks at a time  _ all the time! _ "

I grab my bag, shoving it by my feet as we both enter the car. 

"Thanks for picking me up, again. You didn't have to."

"And let you Uber? In this world? Nu uh."

Damian has show tunes playing soflty through the speakers and I smile as he begins to hum along. 

"You tired?"

"A little, long train ride." 

"Then get some sleep, there's traffic, be prepared for a  _ longer _ car ride." 

I groan, letting my head fall back against the headrest.

"I know," Damian sighs sympathetically. "Don't worry, I'll try not to crash."

I smile at him. "You're so generous."

"Go to sleep," Damain says, pulling out of the parking lot. "I'm not gonna deal with a tired  _ and _ sarcastic Janis for an hour."

"An  _ hour _ ?"

"Mhmm."

I look out the window. The moon is shining though the clouds, illuminating the full night. There aren't many cars on the parkway at this hour, the only sound is the radio and Damian, who's still singing softly along.

I smile to myself, letting my eyes fall shut.

When I hit my lowest, when I was totally alone, I found Damian. 

Well-

He found me.

Crying behind a tree to be exact.

But we found each other. 

We help each other, whether is a simply needing a late night pick up, or things are going down hill again.

He's always been there for me.

And I'll always be there for him.

Found family was different to everyone. 

To me, it was Damian. 

It always was Damian. 

It just took a while for me to understand that

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think the mom is Veronica and the aunt is Heather McNamara but we'll never know


End file.
